


pizza + bending grayson dolan over.

by propeller



Series: everything that i know about you. [1]
Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, Magcon (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Basically Porn, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dolan twins, Dominant Bottom, Grethan, Humor, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Humor, grayson dares ethan!! video, two of ethan's favourite things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propeller/pseuds/propeller
Summary: --In fact, if Ethan Dolan asked Grayson to bend over for him right at that moment, Gray would probably happily oblige without a second thought.--





	pizza + bending grayson dolan over.

"You think that was a joke?" Ethan demanded, as soon as they'd done their outro, and said their iconic 'peace.' They had ordered a pizza straight afterwards - and had been waiting for it to arrive.

Gray had flopped onto the bed, about to draft a reply to the message from the girl he had ignored before. When he didn't respond, Ethan smirked before walking over towards him, and swiped the phone off Gray's hands. "Hey, what the fu-" Gray began, before noticing the expression on E's face.

He'd never seen him like this before. They were both red from both the heat, laughing, and taboo thoughts. But, E had a different look in his eyes. One that was demanding, and rough. The way that he teasingly licked his lips without realizing, made Grayson stop thinking about anything else entirely.

"You think that you calling me that shit, was a joke?" E repeated, his eyes focusing on the identical guy sitting right across him. Yeah, they both had the same coloured eyes. But, Ethan's eyes always had the ability to make someone freeze. To make them stop in their tracks, and do exactly what he said. There was a look of dominance on him. It was as if his gaze was undressing you.

In fact, if Ethan Dolan asked Grayson to bend over for him right at that moment, Gray would probably happily oblige without a second thought.

The image was in both of their minds - they just didn't know how to initiate it.

"You tweeting that I loved being called 'daddy?'" Ethan prompted again.

"What else was it supposed to be?" Gray murmured, a beet-red blush crawling towards his ears, and resting on his cheekbones. Grayson turned away, trying to hide his pathetic laugh. His hands were trembling.

"Maybe it was true." E growled, pulling on Gray's arm so he could turn and face him. Fact was, that nothing could get the image of Gray fucking some other chick, out of Ethan's mind. Yeah, he could be distracted from it - but Ethan was always distant everytime Gray hooked up with someone. And, deep down, Gray knew this.

But, he still went out and had one-night stands anyway. Or in this case - a one-day stand. Because what kind of twin brother doesn't engage in a relationship, just because he thinks that the other twin might not like it? That was an exhilarating thing to do.

It wasn't as if Ethan owned Grayson.

But, the look that Ethan was giving him right now - it sure felt like he did.

"That doesn't concern me." Gray could barely speak. His voice failed him, and ended up sounding hoarse. Fuck. He tried clearing his throat, before continuing. "Besides, dude, the post is already up. Nothing we can do about it." He added uncertainly, not meeting his twin's eyes.

Ethan snorted in laughter. "I think there's a shit-ton of stuff we can do _about _it, little bro."

Grayson simply hummed in response. They both looked at each other. Would this finally be it? All those nights of craving each other - in a way that was more than just brotherly - all the nights that they slept together, and one of them accidentally ended up spooning the other one. All those inside jokes about nipples ~ All leading up to this one moment. The air felt sticky. Humid. As if the world wanted them to finally stop being pussies, and own up about what they really wanted to do to each other.

And,w they really wanted to do, was to fuck the everliving brains out of each other. Atleast - that's what Ethan wanted, anyway. 

He was tired of being jealous of other people making Grayson smile. Other people making Grayson laugh in that way of his. It was so fucking wrong, but there was no one that made him more content than his younger twin did. He felt incomplete without him. So incomplete.

As if the world was a board game, and they were a puzzle. Two perfect pieces, made just to fit each other.

And, by the look of Grayson's bulge - it seems as if he wanted the same thing too.

"What you got going there, Gray?" Ethan asked cheekily, looking down towards Gray's crotch. Obviously, the pants were tented - there was no doubt that Gray was aroused, and he looked shameful about it.

"You know what." Grayson Dolan finally looked up, his lips swollen - his hair hanging just above his eye, just the way Ethan loved it to be. "Why don't you take a look." Gray finished daringly, kneeling to pull down his fitted jeans. His black boxers still hid the towering member, but Gray's hands pulled that down too, revealing quite the full-course _meal_.

_Wow, okay. _Ethan didn't see that one coming - and could barely breathe when the younger twin's dick stood straight up; laced with pre-cum. Inflamed from all the strain; it was still a delicious sight. One that Ethan had obviously seen before, since they changed in front of each other all the time - but he'd never seen it hard, or fully aroused. _Had never seen it hard, for him. _

"Suck me off." Grayson finally murmured, words exhausting him. They didn't have time for fucking words. They'd spent more than seventeen years full of frivolity. Careful touches - careful jokes. Not knowing where the boundary between the two was.

"Oh, you bet." Ethan suddenly gave him a heart-stopping grin, not wanting to do anything more than what Gray just asked him to do. The cheerful response made Grayson stifle a snicker, rolling his eyes. It was as if they traded positions - suddenly changed who was top, and who was bottom, in a sentence.

Ethan pulled his sweatshirt off, before greedily wrapping his palm around the cock that was so similar to his - yet felt nothing like it. It was excitingly unfamiliar - and all E wanted to do, was worship it. Love it. Care for it. Show him how much he wanted this. Tingles shot down both of their spines, and Gray inhaled sharply, swearing under his breath.

"**I swear, if the camera's still rolling -**" Gray grunted, making E look up at him like a puppy who had just gotten his favourite treat.

They both paused, and looked at the camera on the tripod, in synchronization. Then, being reassured that it really was off, they looked at each other and snorted in sarcasm - realizing what the situation would look like if they were still recording.

"Just making sure that this week's video ends up on YouTube, _and not PornHub_." Gray retorted, cosying up to Ethan, before pulling his own sweatshirt off as if they were both teenagers afraid of being caught.

Technically, they were.

Yet, it felt so, so good.

"Gray." Ethan husked, giving him a smouldering glare. Gray looked up at him in question.

"_Shut the fuck up_." Was all E could say, before going down on his identical twin.

* * *

"Don't fucking _stop._" Grayson was practically crying, his face completely red. He was straining the words out, but all Ethan replied with, was by pulling him closer to his crotch. Yes, he ended up doing what he spent all day fantasizing. Bending Grayson Dolan over. And, he couldn't stop smirking about it.

And, oh boy, was his twin a sight. With his back muscles flexing gracefully as he was a masterpiece - he was _getting fucked._ The veins in his arms twitched as Gray grasped the headboard - his neck looking so kissable that it made Ethan lick his lips, before he bent over Grayson, and did exactly that. Leaving small, fluttering kisses down Grayson's warm spine.

It was something so gentle, and intimate, that it made Grayson skip a breath. But, he didn't have time for that, since Ethan was back to pounding Gray's back door, this time - even harder.

"_Ethan._" Gray cried - music to E's ears. He loved making his twin feel like this. Loved the fact that he was the one that was undoing him. Seeing him so vulnerable. So raw.

Grayson could barely think. If there was such a thing as heaven for sinful people, this would be it. It _felt so fucking good. _

"Where'd you even get the lube...from." Grayson uttered, grunting in between.

Ethan was dripping with perspiration - his hair reaching his eyes as he groaned before answering. _Why did he feel as if he belonged in Grayson? _

"I get bored... at night." Came the unfiltered reply, making Grayson grin in humour for a split second, before feeling the entirety of Ethan's cock inside him again. "_Fuck!"_ He exhaled, a tear escaping his left eye. His hair was all dishevelled, and his earring bounced rhythmically, drawing Ethan's attention to it. Why was he such a nice sight to look at? Clothed, sure, but unclothed - he basically belonged in a museum.

That's when the doorbell rang.

Gray turned his head to meet Ethan's surprised face. They both stopped, panting.

"Who the fu-." Gray breathed, nuzzling against his own arm in exhaustion.

"Oh shit!" Ethan exclaimed happily, making Grayson turn and give him a doubtful look, arching an eyebrow.

"It's the pizza delivery guy." Ethan announced happily, stepping away from Gray, and pulling out his still-hard member out whilst doing so. The action made Grayson feel weaker than ever, and he suddenly felt empty without E's warmth inside him. They were already so close, yet they could never be close enough. Not by their standards, anyway.

"E, what the fuck?" Grayson whined, as Ethan wrapped a towel around his waist before jogging to the door without thinking twice. Only Ethan would answer the pizza-guy whilst in the middle of a hardcore fuck-session.

The minutes felt like hours for Gray, who was still propped up on his toned, and tanned arms - in the same position that E had left him in.

When Ethan returned, with a slice of pizza midway in his mouth - and a large box in his left hand; Grayson didn't know whether to laugh or be mad. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" Ethan pouted, pulling off the towel with the other hand, and instantly growing even harder at the sight of his younger, naked twin bent over the bed - completely at submission. Or maybe it was the pizza that made him feel like that, he couldn't decide.

"Are you mad cos' I got the pineapple on top? I wasn't going to, but I decided that I don't give a shit if you hate pineapple on pizza, because today's _my day._ I got half-and-half though, so half of it doesn't have pine-" Ethan began, swallowing the bite he just took, and walking towards Grayson - missing the feeling of his dick in his best-friend's delicious ass.

Grayson was obviously the thicker twin, but was Ethan going to complain about the fact, when he could just fuck the lovely globes instead? _Not a fucking chance_.

"I'm not letting you pound into me whilst eating a slice of fucking pizza!" Grayson cut him off, glaring, and returning into a kneeled position - his own cock still upright, despite the argument they were having.

"Why not? Come on, Gray - it's two of my favourite things at the same time." Ethan protested, putting the box down - but not making any advance to let go of the slice of pizza he was currently eating.

"Then you just gotta decide between the both." Grayson replied grumpily, crossing his arms. The sun was setting from the window behind him - making a golden hue land on Gray, and bring out his best features.

"Nawww, come here, baby boy." Ethan teased, making an advance for Grayson who laughed before shoving him off. "No way."

"We can work out a _way_. Look, you can eat a slice at the same time too." Ethan chortled, seeing Grayson wheeze, bemused at the thought.

The image of both of them casually eating pizza whilst Ethan emptied his seed deep inside Grayson, was the most ridiculous thing that Gray had ever imagined. The fact that it wasn't pepperoni, made it even worse. 

Not that Gray was thinking about actually doing it. Oh, nah. He _definitely _wasn't considering the idea. ( Which wasn't half-bad, as Ethan had pointed out - two of the best things in the world, at the same time, who could resist? ) 

"Get fucked." Gray replied to the idea, pushing Ethan away whilst struggling to breathe from snickering. Ethan grinned goofily, still balancing the infamous pizza slice in one hand, whilst pulling Grayson's hair towards him with the other.

"No." Ethan wiggled his eyebrows in a mock-sexy manner. "You're the one who's about to _**get fucked**._"

The sentence made Grayson Dolan freeze in anticipation.

"Whilst_ I eat this delicious slice of Hawaiian pizza_." Ethan added quickly in one breath, before stuffing his face with another bite.

He was rewarded with a death glare, but Ethan wasn't affected by it. Instead, he just mock-glared back, trying not to grin. 

They both stared each other - their similar eyes locking in place. This wasn't wrong. There had never been anything that had felt more _right. _With shadows reflecting on their identical bodies. Their veins were strained - their cheekbones glistening from the heat - it wouldn't take a detective to show the levels of attractive. 

When they were younger, they'd do that to each other. An uncalled for staring-contest. They'd pan out the similarities between them. Trace each others' features with their bare irises. Ethan was the best at it - he rarely blinked. His steady gaze would focus on Gray, the entire time - unlike younger Gray, whose eyes would twitch and lose focus if he went too long without blinking.

How did they spend so long teasing each other like that? Seventeen years. One thing was for sure; they weren't about to waste another moment.

Then, they broke it off - remembering that they were both naked - and in the middle of _something. _

Rolling his eyes, and groaning loudly, the other twin shoved Ethan. _Infuriating little bitch. _

Some things never changed. 

"There's not a chance." Grayson whined, looking unbelievably adorable whilst he was throwing a tantrum - butt-ass naked.

"Ethan. Ditch the pizza." 

"But I can't decide if I love you more, or the pizza." Ethan exclaimed miserably, pausing the tackle-fight that he was in with Gray, and sitting upright.

"Put down the fucking slice of pizza."

When Ethan didn't oblige, Gray shook his head and cupped his face in his hands. "Oh my god, why am I even in an argument like this?" The question was placed out-loud. 

"Not happening." Ethan spoke, laying on his stomach casually as if he were a Greek God (he certainly looked like one) and taking another blissful bite. The sight of the arch of Ethan's ass, onto his back muscles, was a sight too much to bear for Grayson, who was busy wondering why the fuck Ethan had to be such a cockblocker, when Gray _needed _Ethan in that way. Inside him. 

_Why did Ethan have to be such a motherfucking tease?_

"Please." Gray growled impatiently, his stomach knotting at the image, wanting nothing more than to have his turn at bending over his twin; wanting Ethan to feel the same waves of pleasure that he just went through.

"Only if you say it." Ethan finally looked at him, smirking - having wanted this outcome all along. 

"Say what?" Grayson already knew, deep down.

"Say it."

Grayson sighed deeply, as if it was the hardest thing in the world to ever say - but he secretly loved the word rolling off his lips too. He wet his lips, before running his left hand through his hair - the other toned arm reaching out to pull his twin closer to him, where he belonged.

Then, he said it.

"Can you please put the pizza awa_y, **daddy**."_

**Author's Note:**

> jesus, please forgive me.


End file.
